msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: March 15th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran meeting on March 15th, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Vorien Dawnstrider: I now call this senate session to order. Verus Baelheit: First on the Agenda? Vorien Dawnstrider: We will start by going over the events that have transpired last week. Archmage Baelheit, please tell the senate about the excursion last Sunday with the Hand of Thaurissan. Verus Baelheit: Absolutely. As most of you know, we are currently engaged in a Joint operation with the Hand of Thaurissan. In a Disastrous academic exchange between Clan Dark Iron and the Kirin Tor, The spell which created Blackrock. A Spell known as the Cipher of Damnation. Has fallen into the Hands of Remnants of the Twilight's Hammer. Some of you know of the Cipher... Twice and twice only has it been used in the History of two Worlds. It had turned entire Landscapes, into Wastelands. As for the Twilight Cultists, they are fighting to keep custody of it... and desperately. They know they cannot win. Their hope is lost. So their only motive I can peg them with is... Spite. What's more, we’ve heard whispers from these Cultists. Insisting on 'Martyring themselves for their Gods. We have chased them into the Elemental Planes. Their Plans in Skywall have been thawrted. Sadly, the Cipher could not be recovered. But we did recover a clue as to their next location. Stone. Deepholm. The Hand of Thaurissan will continue to accompany us. As to its ultimate fate... That is yet to be seen. Commander Alexander and I will need as much of your support as we can muster if we are to end their threat. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Archmage Baelheit. We shall now move on to the events for next week. Archmage Baelheit, could you please speak about your class for next week. Verus Baelheit: At once. Coming this week, I shall be resuming my Monthly classes on Creature Exhibitions, in an Effort to better prepare our Colleagues against such adversaries. Necromantic, Elemental, Draconic…. All shall be discussed at their time. I look forward to your presence. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Archmage. If anyone here wishes to teach a class then please speak with one of the members of the Inner Council sometime after the meeting. I shall now open the floor. Please raise your hand or staff if you wish to address the senate. Councillor Emerson. Zanbor Emerson: I will be drafting a budget in the coming days. If anyone has any proposals they can talk to me... Or better yet leave them in my office. Thank you. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Councillor Emerson. Archmage Liridian. Gehlnarine Liridian: I merely wished to make everyone aware that I have been working on reformatting the Senate Archives as well as our system of organization for paperwork. When this is complete, forms will be more efficiently submitted and the results will be an increase in productivity in the coming days. I thank you for your patience as this change takes place. I will make you all aware once all the proper forms have been organized and made available. That's all. Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: More paperwork is better for everyone. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Archmage Liridian. I look forward to seeing your archives once they are complete. Aithnea Escol: I did just work on paperwork all day... so help me if it's all obsolete now. Zanbor Emerson: It probably is. Vorien Dawnstrider: Astromancer Frostheart, I believe you had something to say. Kira Frostheart: Hi! I'm Kira Frostheart for those who don't know me! I'd like to welcome all new members to our wonderful Senate! It's great to have you with us. Alright, so. This is a proposition for the Senate rather than any real announcement. Lately, I've had some of our colleagues looking for teaching in many different spectrums of knowledge. I would only suggest that we can broaden our education system for novice mages and anyone else who wants to learn new things. Vanidicus Alexander: Maybe speak t'Councilor Baelheit. Get it solid. Minister of academics an' all that. Verus Baelheit: I'd be more than pleased to discuss the subject with you. Arranging apprenticeships is a close relation, of course. Most important is the mutual respect between master and student. Kira Frostheart: Wonderful! I just wanted to bring this to everyone's attention so those who are or may be interested know it is not something we do not have. Typically, awareness I mean... that's what it is. Anyway, that's all I wanted to bring up. Meriahm Lausten: Perhaps a streamlined application process or incentives for the mentors might help... Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Astromancer Frostheart. Does anyone else wish to address the Senate? Very well, we shall now be moving on to promotions. Archmage Baelheit. Verus Baelheit: At once. Mister Lionnel Arcweld. Please step forward. Mister Arcweld, It's been a privilege to have you as a colleague of Kirin Tor and a Magi of Dalaran. I have no reservation whatsoever in granting you promotion to Colleague of our Senate. Congratulations. Lionnel Ambrose Arcweld III: Thank you kindly. Verus Baelheit: Miss Lora Raventhorne. Please step forward. Lora Raventhorne: Me? Oh, alright. Verus Baelheit: Miss Raventhorne, Your progress as a Mage is matched only by your dedication to Dalaran. You are hereby granted Promotion to Senator of this Senate. With all the Rights and Responsibilities included. Congratulations. Lora Raventhorne: An honor. Thank you. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Archmage Baelheit. Archmage Lausten, please step forward. Meriahm Lausten: Acting Chancellor. Vorien Dawnstrider: I've read over your proposal, and I agree with your assessment. While normally these votes would be done in the Inner Council chambers, I do not believe that such a step is necessary in this situation. Seeing as you were my predecessor as Vice-Chancellor, a position that you served in exceptionally for numerous months, I propose readmitting her to the Inner Council. All members of the Inner Council, please state Aye or Nay. Aye. Arranax DeVin: Aye. Zanbor Emerson: Aye. Verus Baelheit: Aye. Vorien Dawnstrider: Archmage Lausten, I would like to once again welcome you back to the Inner Council. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Councillors, Chancellor, for your continued faith and support in me. I shall endeavor to serve on the Council with the same service to Dalaran and its people as I have in the past. Vorien Dawnstrider: I am sure that you will, Councillor Lausten. Furthermore, in line with the proposal you submitted to me, I shall be activating the Ministry of the War and appointing you the head of the Ministry. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Chancellor. If I might, may I address the Senate as to the details of my proposal? Vorien Dawnstrider:' Of course.' Meriahm Lausten: My friends, Dalaran stands as a testament to the cleverness and resourcefulness of magi. We stand as a beacon to all, as a city in the sky stands above even a city on a hill as an example to humanity. As such, we have faced threats before. The Burning Legion. The Mogu on the Isle of Thunder. The Horde. Other, darker creatures and orders than even these. Thank you, Councillors. As I was saying, while we are not at war now, history has shown that threats will rise against us. Someone must maintain our battlemagi and what foot soldiers we have, so that when we -are- attacked, and we will be, we can mount -That is why I proposed this measure. So that when war is declared, we can act to protect the apprentices under our charge, the civilians within our walls, and our loved ones who are incapable of fighting. That is all. Thank you, Senators. I look forward to serving with each and everyone one of you. Whoever commands the city's Battlemagi, please speak to me following the Inner Council's meeting. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Minister Lausten. With that, I bring this Senate session to a close. To protect and serve Dalaran. All: To Protect and Serve Dalaran. Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes